Finding Her Place In The World
by Broken Hearted Bible
Summary: Ace finds her self in a mental hospital. Not knowing how she got there she tries to escape to find out about her past. With just a bowie knife and stolen skateboard can she make it to Happy Tree Town without anyone following her. T for her magic words.


Finding Her Place In The World  
Chapter 1  
Where The Hell Am I?

**

* * *

**

**Ok so my first fanfic is about my OC Aace is about her finding out she has amnesia and needs to find out about her past. That's all I'm gonna say. So read on to find out more.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Waking up with a start, I looked all around at my surroundings. I was in a calm room. There was padding all along the walls and the door had a small plastic window on it. Getting up I saw a video camera in the upper left corner of the room. I was creeped out at the thought of someone watching me. Blindingly missing it before, I saw a thick plastic window and a beige fox and blue anteater (yes if your thinking the same thing as I am, it's Sniffles in that room) both in white lab coats with name tags on them. I read them both. The beige fox's said 'Sandy' on it and the blue anteater's said 'Sniffles'.

Sandy leaned forward on the table she was sitting at and said into a microphone:

"Now that you are awake you may do whatever you want."

I didn't understand. What was I supposed to do? I found myself walking to a corner and sitting down. Scratching my head, I felt something strange on my wrists. I looked down and gasped a little. What I saw was handcuffs tightly shackled so I wouldn't be able to get out of them.

Out of fear and confusion, Iran up to the plastic window and screamed as loud as I could with anger and terror. Banging my paws against the window as hard as I could, that was enough to send some uniformed people to come rushing in through the small windowed door and restrain me. Still screaming I managed to kick one of them in the face hard enough to make him let go and give him a bloody nose. But he was replaced by many. Another white lab coat wearing animal came in and stabbed a needle in my arm. My breathing slowed down and I slowly blacked out.

Sitting bolt upright in another padded room on just a mattress, I looked around. Still confused, drowsy and a bit disoriented I got up to answer a light knock at the door. There was a little window I could look through to a white hallway. I saw an orange cat in a familiar white lab coat. Before I could talk, the orange cat opened the titanium door and handcuffed me.

"You have a visitor."The orange she cat in a nice, soft voice. The orange she cat's name tag said 'Mindy' on it.

Soon Mindy was replace by a buff guard that grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs together and half dragged half guided me to a big open area that had been divided by a long sheet of Plexiglas. The long sheet of Plexiglas was separated of thick walls of titanium. Kind of like shower or toilet stalls.

The guard that was almost dragging me down the hall guided me to a stall where I sat down and saw a face I didn't really recognize. Picking up the phone to my right she heard a voice I never heard before.

"Hi, Aace," the unfamiliar face said through the phone to her.

"W-who....are you?" I managed to stammer out.

"It's your friend, Lightning. Don't you remember me?"

"No..."I was leaning forward trying to remember if I knew him or not. "Do you know where I am?" I asked curiously.

"You're in a mental hospital," Lightning answered.

"Why?" I didn't know why I was here and I was hoping I could find out from him.

"You would...cut yourself, cry yourself to sleep every night and you killed your sister. You have Bipolar. When the police came to take you away I stopped them and told them to give you another chance. You just needed some help."His voice had a little bit of a choke to it and caught in his throat. As if it pained him to say it.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Aace has an appointment now. I'm afraid you have to leave. You may come back at 3:30,"said the same beige fox from the calm room before.

"Ok. Bye Aace. I'll see you in 2 hours," Lightning said. He hung up, and left.

Soon the guard from before grabbed the chain of the cuffs and dragged me back to yet another calm room. This one had no window whatsoever but it still had the video camera. I never really liked being in these rooms. Even though everything was padded, I saw a little bit of blood on the wall.

I was pushed in harshly and the door was slammed shut hard behind me. I didn't want to be here. I never wanted to be here. I never planned to get here. I just wanted out.

"There is no use trying to escape_._"I told to myself

_**What do you mean 'no use trying to escape'?**_

I jumped and looked around. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Who...who's there?"I asked looked around wildly.

_**What do you mean who am I. I'm YOU!**_

"Me?"

_**Yes you. God I thought you were smart.**_

"Shut up."

_**Oh did I huwt the wittle hedgepine's fewings?**_

"Ok. Who are you. What do you want. And do you know how to get out of here."

_**I'm you. I want to have some fun and yes, I do know how to get out of here.**_

"Ok. How do I get out of here?"

_**I want you to scream your loudest, angriest scream you can make so I can get out.**_

"Yeah, but before I do, could you tell me your name?"

_**The names, Karma, if you will.**_

Just gave a shrug and was a little bit confused but I liked to scream. So I breathed in and opened my mouth and let out a high pitched scream filled with anger and hatred. The scream was slowly turned into a deep growling laugh.

I could feel myself being pulled into the depths of my mind.

My pupils shrank and were replaced by angry deep green colour, almost thunder storm cloud colour, my teeth went sharp, claws actually GREW out of my paw-like fingers and someone else took over.

Even though I was like literally _inside_ my mind, I could hear and see out of my head just as if I was there.

Karma heard loud thumping footsteps coming closer.

With a frustrated growl she pulled as hard as she could and busted the chain holding the handcuffs together. With her newly freed arms, Karma untied the white bandana she was wearing and tied it again, this time around her neck, just loose enough so that she could pull it up and around her nose and half her face.

A loud bang turned her around and she saw the specially uniformed guards that were assigned there try to restrain her. But this time things were different. Karma took a fighting stance and threw a punch at the first guard that came at her.

His face smashed in and his skull broke, spraying blood everywhere.

Licking the blood on her knuckles, Karma grabbed the bowie knife out of the guard's belt at lunged at another, slitting his throat and slashing the stomach open of another. All of them were dead and Karma jumped over their bodies and ran through the maze like system of the hallways.

_What the hell did you do!? _Asked a startled Aace.

"I killed them so I could get past them," A non fazed Karma. Enjoying the shocked screams and gasps of the people who found her mess, she awarded herself by licking the fresh blood off her knife and hurried down the halls.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter of my new series starring Aace. And yes I know it's kinda confusing and retarded but hey, it's my first [almost] published story. So no flaming and if you have any ideas for how Aace is going to escape from the mental hospital and get to Happy Tree Town (alive) the leave a review. **


End file.
